


A Maidens Pokemon Journey

by FFW2000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 刀使ノ巫女 | Toji no Miko | Katana Maidens (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, F/F, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League Champions, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Romance, Showers, Slow Burn, Stupidity, Supportive Gym Leaders (Pokemon), Teen Romance, The Elite Four (Pokemon), Useless Lesbians, Villains, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Over 20.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: Kanami sets out to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer who ever lived with the help of her partner Riolu, but along the way when she meets a certain dark-haired trainer, Kanami starts to want something other than to battle strong opponents.
Relationships: Etou Kanami/ Juujiou Hiyori, Itomi Sayaka/Yanase Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Rain pours down drowning everything it touches as bolts of lightning strike the ground catching the trees on fire and blue blasts cause giant forms of ice to appear and the white blanket of frost to cover the puddles. Meanwhile, while a little girl struggles to see more than three inches in front of her in the storm and feeling like the howling wind might blow her away a small girl huddles under what little cover she can find while looking desperately out for any signs of her mothers return._

_"Mother!" The girl's voice is breaking. The countless cries hurting her voice as each passing second without a reply only increase the fear and anxiety the young child feels. **"Where is she?"** Tears have long since mixed with the drops of rain on the girls face making them impossible to tell apart as she waits for anything, any sign that her mother is close by. "Mother!"_

_The small girl huddles under a small rocky outcrop that barely protects her from the weather's onslaught as rain and bolts of lightning continued to strike the ground all around her with only the occasional blue bast to break through the storm. Hugging her knees to her chest Kanami franticly looks around for any signs of her missing parent while above her the occasional shadow of two giant birds engages each other. Light blue streaks also begin to hit the ground and trees turning whatever they strike to ice while the lightning starts several fires all the while one scared little girl desperately looks out for her mother as she becomes trapped by the massive birds battle._

_"Mother!" Her voice barely makes any sound, and each word is painful to get out of her sour throat._

_"Kanami…" Finally, Kanami hears the voice she has been seeking feeling her fear melt away in an instant._

_Turning her head, Kanami finds herself frozen as her mother finally returns. Her mother's old beat-up jacket is covered in frost, and her legs wobble as they struggle to keep her up. Holding something close to her chest Minato Etou barely reaches her daughter before collapsing on the ground doing her best not to land on whatever it is she has in her hands._

_"Kanami…" Her mother passes what takes Kanami a moment to realises is a pokemon egg to her, and the young girl nearly drops it as an overwhelming feeling of dread that she has never felt before floods her small body. "He lost his parent's, so you have to look after this little guy," Minato weakly smiles. "You have to be strong for him Kanami… he's going to need you…"_

_"Mother!" Kanami nearly drops the egg again as her mother's eyes slowly close, and even as a young child, she can tell something is wrong. "Mother!"_

* * *

Kanami opens her eyes quickly, discovering that she had been crying. **_"Why that dream?"_** Kanami asks herself as she sits up. **_"Why now of all days?"_** It has been years since she had that dream where her mother gave her that egg right before she… Quick to stop that thought Kanami whips away her tear's telling herself today isn't a day for crying. **_"Today is the day I have been looking forward to for so many years."_** Jumping out of bed Kanami's mood significantly improves, remembering that fact. **_"I get to fight other trainers, and no one can yell at me now!"_** feeling a light tap on her leg Kanami looks down to see her partner looking up at her with excitement evident in his eyes.

"You ready to get out there, Riolu?" Kanami asks, smiling as she watches her pokemon jump up with his fist in the air. His brown eyes sparkly, and despite his small size, he reaches a hight with his jump that allows him to be able to high five his trainer. "Like I needed to ask."

Out of everyone she knows her partner Riolu is the only person who loves battling as much as she does. **_"I don't care that they call me crazy and a battle geek, once I become champion, they won't be saying a thing about me."_** Sensing the fire burning in its trainer's soul gets Riolu fired up, and the fighting pokemon quickly starts hopping around the room shadow boxing the air around him as his excitement starts to boil over.

"We are going to do it," Kanami tells her partner. "We are going to fight strong trainers and become the best pokemon team who ever lived!"

"If you don't hurry up and get ready, then the world will have to wait another year for you!" Kanami frowns as her brother's voice ruins the mood. "But I think the world will thank you for granting them another year before you start destroying their homes!"

"I didn't mean to break your door!" Kanami yells back wonder when he is ever going to let that one go. "I didn't think Riolu had it in him when I ordered him to use Metal Claw! Or that his Screech attack would shatter everyone's windows… or that man would walk in his path when we were practising using Quick Attack or when…"

"You're going to be here all day if you keep listing all the damage you and your partner in crime caused!" Her brother points out. "Just get dressed! Dad wants us all to eat breakfast together before you leave on your journey! And hopefully, you won't be back for a long time, so I can finally get some sleep at the weekend."

"I bet you will be missing those wake-up calls!" Kanami yells back as she starts to walk towards her wardrobe. "You say things like that now, but you will miss me when I am gone!"

"The only person that will miss you is the potion vendor!" Her brother manages to get out before he's gone.

**_"Why does everyone think I am crazy for battling its what trainers do?"_** Kanami growls in frustration as she quickly changes. **_"All I did was practice so Riolu and I would be ready for this day and everyone thought I was a freak."_** Looking at the picture of her mother on the bedside table Kanami sighs and can't help but miss her mum. ** _"If only you were still here. You would have understood."_**

Quickly putting one a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt while annoying her partner who lets out a groan when Kanami's pyjamas land on his head she wastes no time in getting dressed and rushing down to breakfast feeling too excited to care that she almost runs into her brother or that Riolu knocks over a vase of flowers when he bumps into a nearby table. Seeing this, her brother just smiles and shakes his head while her father groans under his breath. **_"She never changes,"_** They both think as they watch Kanami jump into her seat and without a moment's hesitation, she starts to devour her breakfast.

Both her brother and father have long since stopped trying to get Kanami to slow down and chew her food after years of warning her that she might choke and quietly being to eat their own food while keeping a watchful eye on Kanami in case she needs someone to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on her. Riolu meanwhile sits himself down on his own chair and eats his breakfast, again both her brother and father have given up trying to convince Kanami not to do this. Still, part of them allowed it because he was a reminder of the families deceased mother while also secretly hoping Kanami will learn from him as despite not being able to use cutlery the pokemon still has better table manners than the youngest of their family who has already made a mess of herself getting food on her cheeks and the front of her top.

"Kanami," Finally her father speaks up after taking a moment to burn his daughter image into his mind. "I'm not saying you don't have to do this, but if you ever want to come home, you can at any point."

"But I'm going to be champion," Kanami quickly replies, looking offended that her father would doubt her ability to do so. "I can't stop until I beat Yukari Origami."

"She's been unbeaten for twenty years now," Her brother reminds her. "What makes you think you have a chance."

"Because I am stronger than everyone else who challenged her plus…" Kanami looks off to her partner who is nibbling away on his food, seemingly unaware of the conversation going on. "I have Riolu on my side."

"I bet others have said that in the past," He brother states before narrowing his eyes the same way he usually does when he challenges someone. "I bet you twenty Pokédollar's that you don't make it past the first gym."

"Well, I bet you a hundred that I will become champion," Kanami counters making her brother laugh.

"You don't have that kind of money," He points out knowing how many times her allowance as been cut to pay for the damages she caused around town.

"I will when I become champion," Kanami calmly tells him. "Besides you will be the one paying out, so I suggest you start saving."

The rest of the meal passed like that with Kanami and her brother making bets with increasingly ridiculous amounts of money. At the same time, her father gives Kanami pieces of advice for her journey whenever he can get a word in. Before long, the meal is over. Kanami pulls on her jacket finding herself being hugged by her brother and father who force Kanami to check she's packed everything she needs for this journey six times before they are happy that Kanami has everything she needs. **_"They must think I'm still a kid_** ," Kanami unhappily thinks as she endures having every preparation she made doubled then tripled checked before they are happy.

"This is really happening," He father says hugging Kanami. "I'm happy that you are finally doing this. I know this is something that you dreamed about doing and will make you happy. I will miss you. Be sure to call."

"I'll miss you too," Kanami replies, hugging her father back. "And I promise to call."

"Try not to get arrested again," He brother adds as he takes his turn to hug his little sister. "I won't be there to bail you out."

"That was a miss understanding," Kanami tells him lightly pushing her brother away. "Besides they said they would let me go if I paid for that window."

"Just stay safe out there," He father says softly, and Kanami can swear she sees a tear on his cheek.

"I will," Kanami nods as her father looks down to her partner.

"Please watch over her," He asks little Rilou who punches the air and nods in response showing he is strong enough for the task. "I guess this is goodbye." Her fathers gaze returns to his daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kanami replies, giving her father one last hug before leaving her home. "Goodbye."

* * *

Kanami can't stop herself from running as she heads to her towns local Pokemon Arena where the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge will take place feeling too excited to walk while her partner Riolu runs on ahead urging its trainer to speed up. Kanami can't whip the smile from her face and has to stop herself from giggling as the joy and excitement of this day threatens to become too much for her. Around her people quickly spot Kanami and move their valuables to a safer spot in case Kanami starts another battle and let out sighs of relief when the girl runs right by them without incident.

"I can't wait I bet there will be plenty of trainers to battle and if we are quick we might even get to have a match before the ceremony starts," Kanami tells her partner as they continue to run unaware of the actions of the people around them. "What type of pokemon do you want to fight first." Riolu lets out a cry, and despite not understanding his answer, Kanami can tell he's looking forward to having a good fight against a strong opponent. " I promise I'll let you pick out someone once we get there."

The duo continues their charge down the street unaware of the fear the people up ahead feel seeing the two of them heading their way. Still, despite some near misses of Kanami nearly running into people, they get the stadium insight without an incident occurring much to the local's relief who quickly get back to what they were doing while trying to calm the pounding of their hearts.

The massive stadium in front of her intimidates many trainers, but for Kanami who's always dreamed of battling on its grounds, the place only excites her more. The statues of pokemon stand guard around the stadium and its white walls look so clean they practically shin in the sunlight. Already the giant TV screens attached to the walls of the stadium advertise this year's gym challenge and a crowd of spectators and reports are waiting outside the stadium to catch a glimpse of this year's challengers. **_"I have finally made it,"_** The smile on Kanami's lips grows with every step she takes towards the stadium. **_"I can finally… oh that move was so cool!"_**

Kanami stops in her tracks the moment she sees the two young trainers battling on a small battle area just outside of the stadium. The sand of the area kicks up with every movement of the pokemon and the sweat forms on the trainer's foreheads as they concentrate on the battle. Kanami feels her heart race at the sight of the battle taking place before her eyes. One of the trainers Teddiursa looked like it had the others Fennekin on the ropes, but at the last minute, the Fennekin used Double Team to dodge the Teddiursa's Bulldoze before landing a direct hit with a Flame Charge. Kanami can't take her eyes off of the fight and feels her heart pounding harder and harder as the battle ebbs and flows with each trainer pulling one move after the other to gain an advantage in the battle. All that stands between Kanami and the spectacle is a small waist-high fence that she is already half leaning over.

"Do you think they will let us fight the winner?" Kanami asks her partner not taking her eyes off of the fight as she leans further over the fence.

Kanami puts on foot on the fence, ready to jump and ignore the stray Ember attack that has the people around her ducking for cover and narrowly misses her cheek. **_"I don't care who wins either one of them will be a good match,"_** Kanami concludes as she watches one of the closest fights she has ever seen slowly inching her way over the fence. Closer and closer her body moves towards the fight and ignoring the people around her warning her that its danger to get that close Kanami was about to jump over the fence when…

"What do you think you are doing?" A sharp yank on the back of her collar pulls her back to the safer side of the fence. "You never change, do you Kanami? I don't know how you haven't been seriously hurt in my absence."

"That's not true Mai," Kanami smiles as she turns to face her friend recognising in an instant the voice of her saviour. "See I changed my top this time instead of walking around in one covered in food."

It may be true that Kanami is wearing a different top from the one she had on during breakfast. Still, it wasn't her idea Kanami was practically forced by her brother and father to change her clothes while they checked her belonging for the tenth time making sure she had everything she needed for her journey. Kanami could tell by Mai's hard stare that she isn't buying her story and the smile slowly fades from her lips. The rich and beautiful heiress crosses her arms over her rather large chest while staring at her friend with her green eyes never flinching and purple hair flickering in the breeze.

"And I am a lot stronger than I once was," Both Kanami and Riolu flex their muscles in unison as she says that and Mai can't help but laugh.

"You really haven't changed one bit," Mai whips away a tear as she recovers from her small outburst of laughter before pulling Kanami into a tight embrace. "It's been nearly a year since we have seen each other and you are still causing trouble."

"I never cause trouble," Kanami declares before muttering under her breath. "Only misunderstandings."

"Well anyway let us head to the stadium before you have another misunderstanding," Mai says, ending the hug and quickly she takes her friend's hand and starts to lead her towards the stadium. "Those trainers need to focus and not worry about some strange girl running onto the field."

"But can't I at least fight one of them?" Kanami whines as she looks back over her shoulder to see the battle is still in full swing.

"You could, or you could enjoy a bag of cookies I made for you," Mai asks, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the bag. "I know someone who will eat them if you don't."

"No wait I'll take them!" Kanami cries out, reaching for the bag that Mai casually hands her while her eyes glare at the Munchlax's Pokeball attached to Mai's belt knowing the snack stealing monster that lies within will take the cookies if she doesn't. "Your cookies are the best there's no way I'll miss out on them."

"Oh Kanami I hope you never change," Mai smiles as she continues to lead her friend who now resembles a Skwovet with her cheeks stuffed with cookies towards the stadium.

**_"I'm in heaven,"_** Kanami sighs closing her eyes and enjoying her friend's baked treats.

* * *

The inside of the stadium is as impressive as one would expect from the main stadium of the Gym Challenge and home to both the eighth gym and the champion. Pictures of all the regions champions line the wall above the reception desk, and statutes of Charizard's line the red carpet leading from the front door all the way to the reception desk. Everything is clean, well maintained and orderly inside with staff member helping people complete the registration process and members of the press asking people who don't look busy questions. The room is filled with hundreds of people but thanks to its size Kanami and Mai don't feel cramped at all.

"I really hope we are on the same team Mai," Of course while Mai was taking in the sights Kanami was more interested in the bag of cookies she was given. "That way, I can eat your cookies all the time."

"I won't be able to make them every day if we travel together you know," Kanami's head drops the moment she hears that but she perks up quickly as her eyes line up on something across the room.

"Mai look that guy has an Electivire!" Kanami points out the intimidating-looking electric pokemon, and if Mai wasn't still holding her friend's hand, she is sure Kanami would be halfway across the room by now. "Do you think he will battle me if I challenged him?"

"Kanami we have to register," Mai reminds her, but her friend doesn't look like she heard her.

"Do you think you could take him Riolu?" Kanami asks her partner who nods in response.

"Kanami!" Mai finally gets her attention, making her friend jump in the process as well as several people nearby. She takes a dreap breath, calming down and recomposing herself. "We don't have time we need to register."

"Okay…" Kanami replies, sounding shaking. **_"I Can't remember the last time I heard her yell like that."_**

Without a word of complaint, Kanami lets her friend lead her over to the reception desk where five smart looking people in suits help people with the registration process over the large desk. The isn't long, and they only have to wait for less than ten minutes which Kanami pointed out was more than enough time for her to battle that Electivire but before long it is their turn to register. The receptionist is more than happy to do the duo together. With a smile, she hands them both a form explaining to the two girls where they need to sign and what they need to write in each of the boxes. After that, she takes their picture and hands them their ID cards completing the process, but once free Kanami can't help but groan.

"It's gone," Kanami sighs seeing an empty space where that Electivire once stood. "I missed my chance to battle it."

"Kanami I'm sure you will meet again," Mai tries to assure her, but Kanami isn't listening as her eyes have spotted something else.

A girl with long black hair and burgundy eyes which scan the room around her only to quickly hit the floor the moment they stare into Kanami's brown eyes. **_"Who is she?"_** Kanami wonders as she slowly makes her way over to the girl weaving her way through the crowd. Mai tries to follow, but a reporter who recognises the heiress quickly stops and questions her allowing her Kanami to get away from her. Kanami manages to reach the black-haired girl before she noticed her approach receiving a glare from her that would usually scare people off, but Kanami doesn't feel the slightest bit intimidated which seems to annoy the black-haired girl who's eyes twitch in response.

"Can I help you?" The black-haired girl asks, making sure the tone of her voice clearly indicates for Kanami to go away only to find her still standing there despite the increasingly less subtle hints to leave her alone.

"Well, my name is Kanami Etou, and I was wondering if you would like to battle me?" Kanami asks wonder way she is feeling so nervous. **_"None of the other people made me feel so scared to challenge them."_**

"Why should I fight you?" The dark-haired girl spits back before she turns to leave.

"Wait can I at least get your name?" Kanami calls after her as she finds her legs refusing to move feeling like jelly and give chase to the girl.

"I don't see why I should tell you that," The dark-haired girl doesn't even so much as a glance back as she replies and before long she has disappeared into the crowd.

"Kanami," Mai calls out as she catches up to her friend. "You really shouldn't run off like that."

"But I saw someone I wanted to battle," Kanami replies not sound as cheerful as she does typically still not understanding what she just felt with that girl.

"I'm sure you will have a chance to battle them in the future now come on we have to get ready for the ceremony," Mai says taking Kanami's hand once again and guiding her friend towards where they need to go.

Meanwhile, as Kanami lets Mai lead her, she keeps glancing back towards the spot where she last saw that dark-haired girl before the crowd swallowed her up, hoping to catch a glimpse of her but unfortunately she fails to see her before Mai drags her out of the room. **_"I have to fight that girl!"_** Kanami can only form that thought as she follows Mai, concluding that those strange feelings where her desire to fight manifesting stronger then she has ever felt before ** _. "I have never wanted to battle someone more than her!"_**

"I am definitely going to battle her," Kanami smiles looking forward to the day when they finally let their pokemon clash feeling her hear pounding but not quite the same way it usually does when it comes to battling.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kanami finds herself parting ways with Mai as everyone is divided into their own groups. Kanami being a pokemon trainer, is sent to wait with the other trainer while Mai being a researcher in training, goes to stand with the other researchers. With each of the saying and hugging goodbye while they hope to be on the same team Mai and Kanami part ways with Mai worried that her friend might end up starting a battle with some like-minded trainer and destroy the stadium.

**_"It's not like she has the time to do that before the ceremony starts,"_** Mai assures herself, but her worries fail to dissipate as she watches the battle geek disappear around a corner.

Meanwhile, Kanami has no such worries as she busts into the trainers waiting room startling a girl sat by the door and making all eyes fall upon her as the door slams open into the wall. The looks don't faze her as she walks into the room already used to people staring at her, and even when the trains start to whisper amongst herself, it doesn't bug Kanami. **_"They will stop talking about me once I become champion,"_** Kanami tells herself finding an empty seat and setting herself down in a chair that's too comfortable to be anywhere near an arena Kanami concludes as Riolu hops up onto her lap.

The whole room is too luxurious for Kanami. Growing up, she saw pokemon trainers living rough camping by the side of the road and eating meals they made themselves. Now her she is and as Kanami finally becomes a trainer she finds herself in a well-funished room with comfortable seats and pretty pictures on the wall. This is nothing like she imagined and well most people won't complain and will prefer it this way Kanami doesn't and wishes to be sitting on a hard wooden bench rather than this soft chair.

Not showing the slightest hints of annoyance or any reaction at all to the stares and whispers about her Kanami careful examins the room with most people thinking she's sizing up her opponents while in reality. **_"I really wish Mai had given me more cookies,"_** Kanami was just going into withdraw and looking around the room in an attempt to distract herself. **_"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten them so fast, but Mai's cookies are so good I couldn't… found you!"_** Kanami's eyes quickly lock onto the dark-haired girl from before, and her cravings for cookies changes to the cravings for battle as her chest feels that odd urge for a battle that it felt when Kanami first saw her. "This time, I will get you to battle me!"

Kanami jumps to her feet determined to get that girl to accept her challenge feeling butterflies in her stomach as the foreign feeling of nervousness grabs Kanami's attention. **_"Why does she make me so nervous?"_** Kanami begins to walk towards her. **_"Why doesn't no one else make me feel like this?"_** Kanami continues to inch her way towards the dark-haired girl who once again fails to notice her approach.

"Hey, I…"

"Will all trainers, please assemble in the tunnel for the ceremony we will be beginning shortly," Kanami's words drown out the moment the intercom announces the start of the ceremony is growing closer. "Will or Cooridentators and Researchers fill in behind them. I repeat…"

Kanami doesn't listen to the message repeat as she focuses on the dark-haired girl walking away from her again. **_"Next time…"_** Kanami tells herself as she drags her body behind the others following her fellow trainers to where she is meant to be. **_"Next time, I will definitely challenger her."_**

Kanami barely comes to a stop and narrowly avoids bumping into the trainer in front of her as they reach the tunnel, and the sound of music reaches Kanami's ears. Looking up, she can see the light at the end of the long tunnel and hear the crowd start to cheer as the music dies down. All around her Kanami can see her fellow trainers nervously fidget, and next to her even her partner is feeling just as nervous as every else as Kanami feels Riolu's hand take hold of hers. Looking down, Kanami smiles at him reassuring her partner that everything is going to be okay.

"Let's show them who we are," Kanami tells him, and her partner nods his head right as the crowd erupts into a huge, deafening cheer.

"Ladies and gentleman," Kanami feels the smile growing on her lips as the Chairman starts to speak knowing the ceremony is finally beginning. "I am glad that those of you here and everyone watching us on the TV are showing your support to our regions most popular event of the year the Gym Challenge."

The crowd goes wild again, and Kanami can feel the sound of the cheers vibrating through the ground. The Chairman lets the crowd calm down before continuing.

"I'm sure that no one here needs to be told who these people our but for those of you who have been looking under a rock allow me to introduce our regions Gym Leaders!" Kanami feels her heart pound and her body is practically jumping with excitement. "The blazing beauty of the Minoseki Gym our very one fire type user Ema Hashima."

Kanami's closes her eyes picture the Gym Leader she has seen so many times on TV imagining the feeling of the Fire Badge in her hands once she's cleared that Gym. Smiling when she opens her eyes Kanami hopes the feeling of earning her first badge will be as good as she imagines it will feel.

"Now some people call her elegant while others call her green-fingered, but we all know her as Heijou's grass type Gym Leader Iroha Gojou," The Chairman's announcement brings on more cheering from the crowd. "Now let us welcome the Thunder Queen herself all the way from Osafune here's Sana Maniwa."

Kanami wishes she could run out onto the field and battle the gym leaders right now. Three strong Gym Leaders stand so close and its killing Kanami that she can't battle them right now.

"Now here's the icy leader from Renpu, Yukina Takatsu," Kanami isn't surprised to hear the crowd not cheer as loudly as they were before. Out of all the Gym Leaders, Yukina is the least popular. "Okay now let us hope the sunlight doesn't burn our dark type Gym Leader as we welcome the Ayanokouji Gym Leader to the field Yuzuki Souraku."

The crowd quickly pick up, and Kanami only barely resists the urge to run onto the field. Yuzuki Souraku, the woman who came closest to beating Yukari Origami, is right in front of her and Kanami desperately wants to fight her.

"Our next Gym Leader needs no introduction as the fighter Shinshiri needs no introductions, but just in case her she is, Rui Onda," The Chair says to the delight of the crowd. "And next is the man who built Tech City, the man who's as tough as the steel type pokemon he uses and smarter than you and I, Richard Friedman."

Richard Friedman is a name everyone knows as he invented nearly every bit of tech that the people of this region use as part of their daily lives.

"Now hears a woman that proves that her sister isn't a fluke," The Chairman continues. "Sister to our champion and the Gym Leader of Mokusa, she the master of normal types and considered unbeatable to some Akane Origami."

Akane gets the loudest cheer of the day as the stadium partially shakes with excitement. If anything Akane is more popular then her sister as while Yukari is stronger and intimating Akane is also strong but at the same time friendly and approachable. It takes the Chairman a few minutes to calm the crowd down so he can continue, but finally, he is able to move on.

"Now let us move on to today's main event," The Chairman announces, and Kanami knows her debut is coming up soon. "Let us all now meet the up and coming stars who have come to challenge are Gym Leaders. I invite all those braze souls to come forth and take to the stage!"

Kanami doesn't think. Her body moves on its own, and as she walks with her hand still holding on to her partners, she steps foot onto the ground, she has dreamed of walking on since she was a child listening to stories her mother would tell her from her own days as a trainer. The flashing lights of cameras and the cheering of the crowd greet Kanami as she steps onto the grassy field of the Mokusa Gym's battlefield. The large flat land is more than enough to handle the group of trainers even as more groups join them.

"And let's not forget the Coordinators who entrain us with their creativity and showmanship so let us welcome them next!" The Chairman says right before a second group enters the field, and before the final group leaves the tunnel, he announces. "And last but not least, let us meet the unsung hero's who expand our knowledge of pokemon this year's budding new Researchers."

Kanami spots Mai the moment she walks out onto the field, and she was about to wave and call out to her friend only realising at the last moment that Mai probably can't even see or hear her over the crowd. The Charman lets the crowd take pictures and take in the sight of everyone gathered for a few minutes before he continues. Clearing his front, the Chairman steps forward into the spotlight once again as three bags are placed in front of him and for the first time, Kanami feels nervous knowing this is how her team would be chosen.

"Okay its time to begin my favourite part of the ceremony selecting the teams," The Chairman smiles with his hands hovering over the red bag containing trainers names. "Let me explain for those of you who don't know. Those of you gathered in this arena today will be put into teams of three with a pokemon Trainer, Coordinator and Researcher forming your team. These teams are going to be selected at random right now, so I hope that lady luck is watching over you all and that you are put into teams with people you get along with."

Ten minutes later, when all the teams are selected Kanami can't help but be relieved as not only is she in a team with Mai but also another one of her friends Mihono Asakura. Mihono is someone Kanami has watched practise dancing with her pokemon for years and someone she knows she will be happy travelling with on this journey.

"How will these teams get on and what does fate have installed for them only time will tell, and I know we will all enjoy watching them grow on their journey but how about we get a little more insight into this year new group of trainers?" The Chairman smiles as the crowd cheers in agreement. "So I challenge you, young trainers. I ask that two of you volunteer for a pokemon battle in front of all these people."

Without hesitation, Kanami's hand shoots up when everyone else stays down. **_"What's wrong with these people?"_** Kanami asks herself as the Chairman spots and smiles at her. **_"Why aren't they jumping at the chance to battle in an arena as great as this one?"_**

"You there, trainer what's your name?" The Chairman asks points towards Kanami.

"Kanami Etou sir," Kanami quickly replies and in the stands her brother and father sigh in relief that she didn't blurt out anything stupid.

"Well then miss Etou since we have no other volunteers how about you pick someone out," The Chairman says, and now it's Kanami who smiles, and she quickly points at the dark-haired girl she's been trying to battle all day.

"I pick her," Kanami announces earning a glare from the girl she challenged.

"A wise choice," The Chairman says before ordering everyone to vacate the field and Kanami and the dark-haired girl to take their places for battle.

* * *

Kanami feels her body shaking like it never has before feeling excitement, joy and some strange feeling she can't put her finger on when she looks across at the dark-haired girl on the opposite side of the battle area. **_"We finally get to fight her!"_** Kanami's mind screams as she can barely contain her excitement. Looking down at her partner Kanami can see he is just as fired up as her as she watches Riolu hop up and down raring to go. Feel confident Kanami looks back to the girl opposite her and feels a little hurt as she notices the dark-haired girl looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. **_"Why doesn't she want to battle?"_** Kanami frowns. **_"I thought a fellow trainer would love to battle as much as I do."_**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first battle of the Gym Challenge between trainers Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou. This will be a one on one battle with…" The Chairman calls out from the centre of the battle area, but Kanami has other things on her mind other than him right now.

**_"Hiyori Juujou,"_** Kanami looks towards the dark-haired girl burning that name into her memory. **_"So that's your name."_**

"Now since trainer Kanami challenged trainer Hiyori it's only fair that she selects her pokemon first," The Chairman says turning to face Kanami.

"Go for it Riolu," Kanami says as her partner runs onto the field.

"Trainer Kanami has selected Riolu," The Chairman announces as his gaze falls onto Hiyori. "Now, what will her opponent choose? Trainer Hiyori, please now select your pokemon."

"I'm sorry you first battle had to be against someone like her," Hiyori groans as she throws a Pokeball into the air. "End this quickly Mareep."

"What does she mean someone like me?" Kanami mumbles as she catches another glare from Hiyori. "Don't let her win Riolu!"

"Now that both pokemon have been selected," The Chairman says stepping off of the field. "You may begin when ready."

"Thunder Shock!" Hiyori quickly calls out and soon a bolt of lightning shoots towards Riolu.

"Dodge it," Kanami counters and Riolu jumps other the bolt right before it strikes the ground where he once stood. "Quick Attack!"

"Double Team!" Hiyori calls out, and Riolu's attack ends up striking one of the doubles. "Now hit it with a Thunder Wave!"

**_"It's two close dodges!"_** Kanami bites her lower lip before the answer to this problem comes to her. "Riolu quick use Protect." Riolu nods his head but doesn't look happy using a move he hates even if there is no other option but complies repelling that Thunder Wave. **_"Now how to deal with that double team? Oh, that's it!"_** "Riolu use Swift." The attack has its desired effect as even with the double team Riolu lands a hit. Now its Hiyori biting her lip as she watches her partner take a hit and is doubles disappear. "Use Rock Smash before they can recover!"

"Mareep!" Kanami feels bad hearing Hiyori's worried cry as her partner is knocked across the battle area more so than any other time she battled in the past. **_"Why is she so different?"_** Kanami wonders but the pause gives Hiyori the time she needs to think up another plan. "Mareep use Agility! Let's show them how fast you are."

"Don't let them beat you Riolu!" Kanami calls out. "Use Agility as well! Show them that you are the fastest."

"We are faster!" Hiyori yells. "Use Agility again!"

"No, we are!" Kanami replies, not willing to back down. "Keep up the Agility Riolu!"

"Now use Take Down!" Hiyori orders and her Mareep moves at such speeds it might have been mistaken for using Quick Attack.

"Dig!" Riolu is fast burrowing underground causing Mareep to hit the ground hard and then struck once Rilou reappears giving him no chance to dodge.

"Come on, Mareep! We can still win this!" Hiyori tells her pokemon who defiantly climbs back up to her feet. "Hit it with Thunder Shock."

"Dodge!" Riolu easily evades the attack. "Now, Quick Attack!"

"Double Team!" Once again Riolu only hits a double. "Take Down!"

"Riolu!" Now its Kanami calling out as her partner takes a direct hit.

"Hit them with another Take Down before they can recover!"

**_"No!"_** Kanami thinks seeing her partner still struggling to his feet as her opponents Mareep rushes him with astonishing speed. **_"It will be bad if he's hit again. Oh, wait I could just…"_**

"Riolu use Counter," Kanami sees the colour drain from Hiyori's face the moment she realises what is happening. With no time to call off her attack, Hiyori can only watch as her Mareep is sent flying back and knocked out of the fight.

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's very first battle of the Gym Challenge, is trainer Kanami Etou!" Kanami can't believe how loud the crowd cheers as the Chairman announces her victory. Still, despite her win, Kanami doesn't feel as happy as she should when she sees Hiyori sadly stroking her partner's fur whispering to him before she returns her Mareep to his ball. "And what a fight it was if this battle was anything to go by then these two will be people to watch this year."

Ignoring what is going on around her Kanami walks across the field with her partner in tow heading straight for Hiyori who has only just picked herself up from the ground. This time when Hiyori glares at her Kanami can see tears being held back in her eyes and instead of wanting to celebrate her win, Kanami wants to cry herself. **_"Why is she so different?"_** Kanami wonders not being able to bring to mind any other person she beat to make her feel this bad about her win.

"Hey…" Kanami nervously says, sticking out her hand. "That was a good fight." She weakly smiles. "I hope we get to have a rematch at some point."

"I hope not," Hiyori replies quickly shaking Kanami's hand but more so that she doesn't look bad in front of the crowd then that she wants to before she storms off again.

Kanami watches her go unable to follow as she finds herself frozen in place once again. All she can do is stare as the crowd reentering the battle area quickly engulfs her and Kanami losses track of Hiyori once again. **_"Why is she so different?"_** Kanami can't figure out Hiyori or the strange feelings the dark-haired girl sparks within her. Before long Kanami herself finds herself surrounded by people showering her with praise and congratulating her on her victory.

"You were amazing!" Mihono cheers as she jumps onto Kanami's back, nearly knocking her friend over as she hugs her tightly. "Congratulations on your victory Kanami."

"Thanks," Kanami smiles as Mai quickly joins her hugging Kanami's front trapping her in a three-way hug but forgetting something all lifeforms need to live.

"I'm sorry!" Mai quickly jumps back as Kanami starts pulling on her arms realising almost too late that her friend was suffocating with her chest smoothing Kanami's face. "I'm so sorry." Mai goes red in the face as she bows her head. "I didn't mean to… to do that…"

"It's okay," Kanami assures her the moment she catches her breath. "It wasn't that big…

Unfortunately, Kanami doesn't get to finish as a bright flash startles her and a report quickly gets between her and Mai.

"Miss Etou please can you answer a few questions?" The reporter asks holding a microphone to Kanami and not looking like they will take no for an answer.

"Maybe I should have just disappeared like Hiyori," Kanami sighs before agreeing to be interviewed seeing the dark-haired girl's sudden disappearance to be a genius move.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I never expected this chapter would be so long, but I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy reading this story because I believe it will be a long one with a slow build-up in Kanami's and Hiyori's relationship. If you have any pokemon, you want to see Hiyori and Kanami capture feel free to leave your suggestions in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanami can't help but smile as she steps onto Route One leading from Mokusa where their journey began to Minoseki where her first gym battle awaits. If it weren't for Mai grabbing Kanami's arm, she would have run all the way to the next town with her partner Riolu but Mai being the voice of reason stated they need to stay together. Kanami frowns at the thought of moving slower with Riolu imitating her but with the promises of cookies Mai gets them both to smile.

"You the best Mai!" Kanami squeals as she hops up and down.

So now they walk at a steady pace with Kanami no longer bugging her companions to hurry up. The journey is easy going with a smooth road to walk on through the grassy fields that surround Mokusa where several Miltank's and Wooloo's grazing in their pens while the occasional Pidgey flies down to keep them company. As they get further out the pens are replaced by patches of trees and Miltank's and Wooloo's with herds of Tauros's running across the grassy plain. Both Mai and Mihono can tell Kanami is raring to fight them, but they waste to much time arguing over which one is the strongest so by the time they are ready to battle the heard has already moved on.

"We missed our chance again," Kanami sighs and Riolu hangs his head. "Don't worry next time we will capture the strongest Tauros of their group."

With a yelp, Riolu jumps up punching the air above him and just like that the troublesome duo are back to their usual selves. Kanami goes back to looking out for strong pokemon or trainers to fights and Riolu runs around the group too fired up to walk at the same pace as the rest of the girls. Both Mai and Mihono smile seeing their friend enjoy herself so much.

"By the way Kanami I have been meaning to ask you," Mihono speaks up picking up her pace slightly to reach the side of the trainer leading their group. "Why don't you put your Riolu in his Pokeball?"

"Because he doesn't like being inside of them," Kanami replies bluntly with Riolu nodding his head in confirmation.

"Okay then," Mihono says as her eyes follow start to follow Riolu around as he runs his circles around the group.

Above them, a flock of Taillow's fly overhead and a pair of Skwovet watch the group from a nearby tree as they walk past while nibbling on some barriers. Mai smiles as she sees a little baby Skwovet run up the tree to join them, but the rest of the group doesn't notice as the first landmark comes into view. A crystal ball river cuts across the filled booking the groups path with only a stone bridge insight allow people to cross it.

"There are people over there!" Kanami calls out as they approach the bridge seeing several people sat on the stone walls of the bridge.

"Be careful," Mai warns. "Thet don't look friendly.

As they get closer, the group on the bridge stand up and block their path with the tallest amongst them stepping forward. All of the group wear green jackets and trousers wearing their hoods up and covering their faces with scarfs apart from the one who appears to be their leader who has his hood down, revealing his spiky green hair. Kanami and her group stop short of these people and their leader smirks at them.

"You there," Their leader says, pointing to the trio. "If you want to cross this bridge, then you ever have to have a member of your group beat me in a pokemon battle, or you have to pay us fifty Pokédollar's each."

"Take care of this Kanami," Mai says, looking at her friend.

"Kick his butt Kanami," Mihono cheers as Kanami steps forward.

"So you chose to battle then," Their leader chuckles. "Don't think I will be taken it easy on you. Today you will experience the strength of the Ivory Riders."

"The Ivory Riders!" Kanami's eyes widen and sparkle, hearing their name. "The last guy ho said he was an Ivory Rider gave me a good fight so I am looking forward to seeing what you can do."

"You the little brat that caused Drake to quit," Their leader grinds his teeth. "I guess I have no choice but to show you no mercy and crush you into dust." He pulls out a Pokeball from his belt and throws it forward. "Come out here and crush her Carnivine."

"We are going to win this partner," Kanami tells her partner as Riolu runs onto the field before looking across to her opponent. "Ready?"

"As if you need to ask," Their leader spits out. "Carnivine use Vine Whip!"

"Riolu dodge then use Agility," Kanami commands and once Riolu jumps out of the way of the Vine Whip assault he quickly increases his speed. "Now use Quick Attack!"

Riolu's Quick Attack scores a direct hit with his movements being so fast no one can trace him with their eyes, and Carnivine is sent flying backwards.

"Don't think you won just yet," Their leader calls out as Carnivine picks itself back up.

"Riolu hit them with another Quick Attack," Kanami orders ignoring the leader of the Ivory Riders.

"Grass Knot!" Before Kanami can blink the grass in front of Riolu turns into a tripwire sending her partner tumbling to the ground where he rolls to a stop. "Use Fury Cutter before they can get back up!"

"Quickly use Swift!" Kanami calls out and just in time Riolu shoots out a burst of stars knocking the Carnivine away and out of the fight.

"Damit," The Ivory Riders leader mutters under his breath before glaring at Kanami. "You won, for now so cross the bridge before your free pass expires." Kanami, Mai and Mihono waste no time and quickly run across but as they do the Ivory Riders leader warns Kanami. "Don't think this is over brat."

Kanami just smiles and waves back. "I look forward to our next battle!"

* * *

After walking for another two hours Kanami and her friends reach the second landmark along their route. A giant lake spreads out, before them and on its backs to group decide to have lunch. Mai calls out her Munchlax letting him do the taste testing for lunch she is making much to Kanami's misery, and Mihono lets her Pikachu out of his ball, which quickly starts playing tag with Riolu. Mihono settles down on the grass quickly enjoying watching her Pikachu having fun while Kanami can only groan in frustration as Mai hand-feeds her Munchlax little pieces of food.

"Be patient Kanami," Mai asks her with a friendly smile. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"Fine," Kanami moans in defeat as she collapses to the ground.

"So Mihono are you ready for your first contest?" Mai asks as she continues to cook the food.

"Almost," Mihono tells her. "I still need to capture a pokemon because the rules say I need at least two to compete."

"You should have mentioned that early we passed plenty of places we could have taken a detour to visit," Mai says, taking a moment to think. "I guess we can always walk through Minoseki Forest instead of taking the direct route. It should only add a few hours onto our journey at the most so it shouldn't cause any problems and I am sure Kanami could find a new pokemon to capture for her gym battle."

"Come on Mai Riolu's tough enough to take on every gym by himself!" Kanami protests and Riolu looks a little offended by Mai's comment.

"He may be strong but having more pokemon will help you along the way," Mai informs her. "Remember each gym only uses one type of pokemon so if you can capture a water or rock type pokemon, you will have an advantage against the Minoseki gym leader who uses only fire type pokemon."

"I guess I can consider it," Kanami relents still not entirely sold on the idea.

"Your lucky there is no rule to capture more pokemon for gym battles," Mihono sighs. "I need two to compete in the contests and four if I want to compete in the Grand Festival."

"Coordinators have it harder than I thought," Kanami mutters to herself, but it is still loud enough for her friends to hear.

"But you trainers have time limits on how long you can take to earn each badge while we don't have to compete in every contest," Mihono explains. "We only need to earn three ribbons in the eight contest that are held, and they can be rewarded for several things such as performance, pokemon welfare and winning the competition itself while as you trainers need to earn each badge in order before the time limit is up."

"I guess we both have our problems," Kanami admits, and Mihono nods her head in agreement.

"And unless you want my Munchlax to be one of them I suggest you grab your lunches before he finishes his," Mai calls out, and in an instant, both girls are on their feet and collecting their food while Mai hands out bowls of pokemon food for Riolu and Pikachu.

"Your cooking really is the best Mai," Kanami says with a mouth full of food.

"I could die happy with this being my last meal," Mihono sighs with her mouth thankfully empty of food.

The soup Mai made from barriers she collected along Route One proved to be a big hit with both Kanami and Mihono unwell to speak again until their bowls are empty but while Mai is happy her food is well received she is more interested in the pokemon's reactions. Nibbling on bits of her own meal while writing down notes Mai observes how Rioli, Munchlax and Pikachu react to the homemade pokemon food she made with the same barriers she collected for the soup. She smiles as she sees them eat it as fast as their trains but takes note on how specific pieces are seemingly avoided by the pokemon and collecting them for further study.

"I'm sure you will create the perfect pokemon food someday," Kanami comments as she finishes eating her bowl of soup.

"Is that what you are research, Mai?" Mihono asks.

"Yes," Mai nods her head. "I want to make healthy food for pokemon that not only helps them grow but something they will also enjoy."

Mai goes on to explain her families company telling her friends what they already know about her family having a monopoly on the manufacturing of potions and repels. She tells them about how her great grandfather started the company to help pokemon and to ensure that even remote areas have access to healing supplies, but now her father is more interested in making money than continuing her great grandfathers work.

"I just want to help pokemon," Mai confesses. "I want to bring the company back to what it was like before my father took over."

Takanori Yanase has done many questionable things over the years, including raising the prices of potions and repels for no reason other than to increase profit and cut many of the benefits his employees enjoyed. All claims that Takanori made about the company losing money which leads him to make those decisions have since been disproved when his accountant quiet and told everyone that they were still making plenty of profit before the price hike and benefit cuts. Several people including Mai's grandfather have tried to remove him from the head of the company, but the board is firmly on his side, and even the regions champion is giving him her backing making his position as CEO unshakable.

"I know that if I can make pokemon food healthy and cost-efficient I can make my father sell it cheaply to the public," Mai continues. "That's why I have come on this journey to give as many pokemon as I can sample's of my food and experiment with different kinds of ingredients."

"Well, that make's my goal of making people smile seem like nothing," Mihono comments after my finishes.

"Don't say that," Mai tells her. "Making people smile is a wonderful dream. Now we should get packed up if we want to make it to the forest before sunset."

"Alright, I am going to capture me a Bulbasaur," Mihono cheers as they get to work.

* * *

The group only barely makes it to the outskirts of Minoseki Forest before the sunsets and have to hurry to make camp for the night. Mihono sets up their tent while Mai cooks dinner and Kanami. At the same time, Kanami tried to help Mai by chopping up ingredients but kept trying to eat them, so she was sent to go help set up the tent where she ended up doing more harm than good, so Kanami was put on pokemon babysitting duty. Sat on a small log Kanami watches Riolu and Pikachu chase each other around, and Munchlax eats his predinner snake. **_"Lucky,"_** Kanami internally moans watching the cubby pokemon eat while listing to her stomach rumble.

Kanami stares out at the setting sun enjoy the beautiful sight as it sets below the lake in the distance as Hoothoot's and Noctowl's start to wake up while other pokemon settle in for the night. Shivering slightly as the onset of night brings with it a chill on the wind. Looking back at the pokemon she sees that they have returned to the campsite settling down by the campfire Mai is cooking over lured in by its warmth and the delicious smell of the heiress's cooking. Mai smiles, given them all a quick taste test making Kanami wish she was a pokemon that way she would be eating now.

Kanami's eyes narrow as she sees the satisfied look on Mai's Munchlax's face as he nibbles on the sample his trainer gave him, but hope appears when she sees her Riolu approaching her with food in his hands. Kanami smiles, feeling her mouth water as Riolu reaches her and climbs into her lap. Thinking he is going to hand her some food Kanami is greatly disappointed when her partner starts eating the sample by himself. **_"Some partner he is,"_** Kanami sighs watching Riolu happily nibble on the sample Mai gave him, but in the end, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"Feel up for out going for a run after dinner?" Kanami asks as she pets her partners head who happily agrees with the suggestion. Jumping up Riolu looks ready to run right away, but Kanami stops him. "After dinner partner." She tells him, and Riolu looks disappointed as he sits himself back down on her lap. "Don't worry. It won't be that much longer."

Kanami's **_"It won't be much longer."_** Turned out to be longer then she thought, and both her and Rilou grew restless waiting for food, but after what felt like an entirety for the duo Mai finally dishes up their meal. The curry Mai made using a mixture of barriers, rice and meat were just as good as all the other dishes Kanami has tasted made by Mai who receives a thumbs up from the trainer as she stuffs her face. ** _"I'm so glad Mai is on my team,"_** Kanami happily sighs feeling blessed as she continues to eat barely remembering to chew her food.

"Slow down and chew your food Kanami," Mai scolds her, but the smile on her lips means she doesn't come across threatening enough to make Kanami consider slowing down.

"…" Kanami just continues to eat her dinner without any response to her friend's advice.

"I don't think it's possible to change her eating habits," Mihono tells her.

"No, but I can use the promise of cookies and the threat of taking them away to help her improve," Mai replies sounding innocent despite what she just said as she fiddles with her hair.

"You wouldn't," Kanami's attention is instantly on her like Mai planned.

"Chew your food if you don't want to find out," My smiles but this time its darker.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so cruel Mai," Mihono comments.

"It's only tough love to help friend," Mai tells her brushing off the comment. "Or do you want to be the one to explain to Kanami's father that his daughter died because she ate too fast and chocked on her food?"

After the delicious meal, Kanami goes for her run with Riolu as she promised and after assuring Mai that she wouldn't be gone too long and Mihono that she wouldn't get lost Kanami begins her nightly exercise. Nighttime runs have become routine for Kanami and Riolu with both of them needing to burn off energy before they go to bed and jogging was something her father suggested. However, Kanami's knows he meant for her to run up and down the street and not all over town like she used to. Riolu always loved to run, and Kanami was too energetic and competitive to deny him that love and often they would race through town, making the locals angry on multiply occasions. **_"It's not my fault they left their plant pot on the road,"_** Kanami pouts remembering the time she got yelled at for running into the said plant pot. ** _"They should have put it somewhere safer if they didn't want it broken."_**

"It's nothing," Kanami assures her partner as Riolu senses her foul mood with a small smile. "I bet you I could bet you to that tree." Kanami challenges and her partner quickly runs on ahead. "Hey at least let me think I have a chance!"

Despite being demolished during the race, Kanami is still having a great time racing, and Riolu isn't a sore winner only boosting for a few seconds before rejoining his trainer's side. Together side by side, they jog through the darkening forest with Kanami making quick glance every now and then in the direction of her groups camp, making sure they don't go too far. The sun hasn't fully set yet meaning they still have a light source but unlike the Pidgey's in the trees and Tauros's in the field Kanami and Riolu show no signs of being ready to settle down for the night.

Kanami runs until she is breathless, but Riolu still looks like he has energy to spare continuing to run back and forth as his trainer catches her breath. Kanami watches him run already used to his hyper state even after the sun has set, Riolu has always been like this, and in fact, he is the reason Kanami is in such good shape having to chase him around all day and night. Even as they start to head back to camp after a full day of walking and their sunset run, Kanami can tell he won't be feeling tired enough to sleep any time soon.

By the time they return to their group's campsite, Mihono is dancing with her Pikachu and Mai is tasting some barries and scribbling away in her notebook. The whole scene is peaceful as the slow music from Mihono's Pokédex makes Kanami feel calm, and even Riolu slows done hearing the tune being played. The fire is still burning, and Mai's Munchlax is fast asleep beside its warmth with a small bubble expanding and deflating with his snores. Seeing nothing better to do Kanami sets herself down on the same log from earlier and pulls out her own Pokédex seeing now is an excellent time to keep her promise to her father. With a few presses of buttons, her call goes through.

"Kanami," Her father says delighted to see her face through the camera on her Pokédex, but his expression quickly turns to one of concern. "Are you okay? Your brother has been saying that he thinks you have already been arrested for destroying someone's home. You aren't in jail right now are you Kanami?"

"No, I'm fine," Kanami quickly assures him. "I'm just camping out right now, and I haven't caused trouble for anyone."

"She nearly crushed our tent!" Mihono points out.

"That was an accident and the tents fine," Kanami reminds her turning her head to face her friend. "One of the polls just got a little bent." Turning back to her Pokédex Kanami turns her attention back to her father. "Apart from that everything is going fine so you don't need to worry about me."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Her father asks.

"I told you I am fine," Kanami tells him. "I haven't caused any trouble, been arrested or abducted by aliens so please stop worrying about me."

Kanami talks with her father for a few more minutes telling him about her day and worrying him when she mentioned her battle against the leader of the Ivory Riders but she assures him everything is fine and alarmed him when she said she was looking forward to fighting him again. They talk for a few more minutes after that with her father mention her brothers Shelgon evolved into a Salamence not long after she left but after a little, while the call comes to an end and they say goodbye and goodnight to each other. By the time the call comes to an end Pikachu is already curled up asleep and his trainer Mihono looks like she is about ready to go to be as well and so does Mai.

"I think I will go to bed soon," Mai says with a yawn. "I'm just going to post some stuff on the Researchers page before I turn in."

"Yeah I going to check the Coordinators page before I turn in," Mihono replies, picking up her Pokédex. "Some times the judges post hints about the upcoming competitions, so maybe I can learn something."

"Researchers and Coordinators have pages?" Kanami asks, staring at her friends.

"Trainers have a page to Kanami you were told all this when we were signing up, but I guess you were more interested in that Electivire then what the receptionist was saying," Kanami laughs and rubs the back of her head as Mai explains this to her. "You should check it on your Pokédex Kanami. It has information on the other trainers, and you can discuss the gym battles with each other."

"I guess I will take a look then," Kanami quickly takes out her Pokédex, and with a little help from Mai, she finds the page. "Wow!"

It turns out she is the centre of attention as a recording of her battle with Hiyori is getting thousands of views and its all everyone on the page is talking about. Kanami can see comments on the video multiplying by the second and several conversations between groups of trainers discussing the battles with plenty of comments about trainers wanting to battle both Kanami and Hiyori which brings a smile to Kanami's lips. **"I won't be short of opponents for a long time,"** Kanami smiles as she starts flicking through the trainer's profiles. **_"And they all look so strong!"_** Kanami continues to flick through the profiles until she stops on one that creates that strange feeling within her.

A pair of burgundy eyes look off to the side looking bord and that the girl they belong to wants to be anywhere but their but Kanami can't help but think that the way she's acting is adorable. Hiyori's black hair is tucked behind her ear, and Kanami can see Hiyori's fingers twirling the strands as she wants for the picture to be taken. Looking further at the profile, a caption quickly catches Kanami's eyes.

"Daughter of the famous Flying Kagari enters the Gym Challenge," Kanami reads out lout quickly drawing her friends attention.

"That's why that girl looked so familiar!" Mihono cries out as the dots connect in her mind. "Hey, Kanami can you introduce me to Hiyori I have a lot of question I want to ask her about her mother?"

"Is her mother famous or something?" Kanami asks, causing Mihono to pause for a moment to see if her friend was joking.

"You haven't heard of the Flying Kagari," Mihono still not believe her friend's lack of knowledge still observes Kanami looking out for Kanami to revel the trick she is playing. "Kagari, her Pidgeot and Noctowl are the most famous team of Coordinators whoever lived. She would tour the region going from town to town and never had a bad show. I wish I had the chance to see her perform."

"Maybe you will someday," Kanami tells her but Mihono only shakes her head.

"Kanami you really are clueless," Mihono sighs. "I can't see her perform because Kagari Juujou died during the Great Migration."

"Oh," Kanami lowers her head. **_"She lost her mother that day like me."_**

The Great Migration was a terrible day when without warning, pokemon started flooding the region, causing territory diabetes with the local pokemon and spreading death and destruction all over the region. Powerful pokemon that many thoughts of as myths appeared creating storms that killed countless and left the entire region in ruins. It wasn't until Yukari Origami the region's champion arrived and drove off many of the newly arrived pokemon that things came to an end. Thousands of lives were lost that day, including Kanami's mother and nearly the entire region was homeless. Even though it happened over ten years ago, the damage the region suffered that day is still evident as reconstruction efforts continue to repair the damage.

* * *

The next morning The group set out at first light after eating another delicious meal prepared by Mai who is beginning to think her friend is torturing her with the wait time of her food when it smells so good throughout the cooking stage. Mai denied it of course when Kanami accused her of the crime and threatened not to cook anymore which shut Kanami up and left her utterly defeated and given no choice but to wait. **_"I will endure anything if I can eat food prepared by Mai,"_** Kanami told herself as she suffered from her growling tummy.

But it was worth the wait. Kanami thoroughly enjoyed the meal and despite it being only reheated leftovers from the night before it still tasted divine. Kanami has no idea how her friend doesn't, but Mai's cooking skills can rival even the best chefs in the region. Stuffing mouthful after mouthful into her mouth Kanami didn't let a single drop go to waste and even licked her bowl clean before the group packed up and headed into Minoseki Forest where both Kanami and Mihono set out to capture their first pokemon's.

There are no paths through the forest or even trails forcing the group to step over tree roots and constantly slowing the progress of everyone but Riolu who swiftly hops over every obstacle in his path. The small fighting type pokemon is constantly forging on ahead scouting the route and sometimes jumping out on the girls making every but Kanami jump as she knows her partner well enough to spot his hiding places.

"We are not going to find any pokemon if you two keep scaring them off," Mai scolds both Kanami and Riolu. "Please stay with the group from now on Riolu."

Riolu nods his head and starts to walk with the group, but Kanami can tell he is itching to speed up again. Looking up at his trainer Kanami can see him begging for her to let him run and it hurts her to shake her head telling him no. in the end she lets up sit on her shoulders and be carried through the forest.

Ten minutes pass with the group walking in silence then twenty and Kanami is starting to worry they may get lost, but Mai assures her they won't and using a compose and a map she is confident they are right on course. So far nothing of note has happened, and apart from scaring away a group of Nincada, the trio hasn't seen a single pokemon which has frustrated Mihono to no ends and Riolu is starting to get restless with no ballets or running to entertain him. Thirty minutes pass and still nothing then forty with Mihono feeling like yelling as she kicks a rock into a nearby bush accidentally hitting a bug type which comes running out to fight her.

A Wurmple, a worm Pokémon with a spiky red body and black eyes slithers towards Mihono with a bump on its head and look upset. Quickly Mihono sends out her Pikachu determined not to let the Wurmple escape. The bug pokemon stops, and for a few seconds, it stares off with Pikachu. Kanami and Mai take the opportunity to back up, and Mai keeps a close eye on Kanami just incase her friend tries to interfere.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave!" Mihono commands kicking off the battle and quickly stunning the Wurmple. "Now use Quick Attack!"

The Wurmple is knocked back but quickly stops itself by shooting a String Shot at the ground and despite sparks of electricity covering his body thanks to the Thunder Wave that hit it he is still able to move. **_"I wish I could have fought it,"_** Kanami sighs watching the Wurmple use String Shot once again to stop Pikachu from moving before landing a direct hit with a Tackle attack.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock," Mihono orders and her pokemon scores a clean hit on the Wurmple knocking it down and Mihono wastes no time before capturing it in a Pokeball. "I did it!" Mihono cheers as she runs and collects her new pokemon. "Welcome to the team Wurmple."

"Congratulations," Mai smiles as she and Kanami approach her.

"You have to let me fight that Wurmple!" Kanami demands running up to Mihono. "The way it used its String Shot was so cool I just have to fight it!"

"Kanami calm down the Wurmple needs to rest first," Mai reminds her friend making Kanami sulk.

"Don't worry Kanami we can have a battle as soon as he's healed up," Mihono assures her quickly cheering up Kanami.

"Then let's get going we should be able to reach Minoseki before nightfall if we hurry we should…" Kanami begins to walk off, but Mai quickly catches her arm.

"You can't just run off like that Kanami it's easy to get lost here," Mai tells her preventing a possible disaster. "We will get to Minoseki by the end of the day there is no need to rush."

After a few more minutes of convincing Kanami, it is not a good idea to run around the in the forest the group moves on. Dunking under low branches and climbing over thick roots the going is slow and like before the wild pokemon hear the group coming and quickly hide before any of the girls can spot them. **_"At least Riolu is enjoying himself,"_** Kanami thinks as the rough going starts to take a toll on the group. Riolu meanwhile seems to be having the time of his life jumping over branches and even swinging on the few vines they pass clearly enjoying himself unlike the girls struggling to match his pace.

They manage to walk for an hour longer before they are forced to stop needing to catch their breath and since its nearly midday Mai says she will make lunch for everyone. Sitting down near a small pound they group stumbled upon Mihono and Kanami decide to remove their shoes and socks before dipping their feet into the water soaking the aching souls of their feet. Riolu does the same sitting down next to his trainer while Mihono's Pikachu doesn't seem like a big fan of water and instead he sits next to Mai's Munchlax watching the heiress prepare the groups lunch.

The distant buzz of bug pokemon is the only reminder that the group are not alone in this forest, but so far the group continues to see no signs of life. Kanami collapses laying on her back and can't even see any flying type pokemon overhead despite the sky being clear. During her whole like Kanami has never felt this alone. Usually, she is surrounded by people and pokemon but here where she has only two of her friends and three pokemon at hand this is the closes Kanami has ever felt to be truly alone. Feeling something poking her side Kanami looks to see her partner poking her looking concerned having sensed his trainer's mood.

"It's fine," She assures him closing her eyes only to feel something wet hop onto her legs. "I said I am…" Kanami opens her eyes surprised to see a small blue pokemon on her legs instead of her partner. "Um… Hi." Instead of making a sound in reply or running away the small Poliwag instead fires off its Water Gun attack hitting Kanami squarely in the face. "Why you…" Kanami wipes her face as the Poliwag hops off of her. "Riolu use Quick Attack don't let it escape!"

"Kanami what's… oh," Mai asks but quickly sees the answer as a tiny Poliwag does a backflip to dodge Riolu's Quick Attack before hitting the fighting type pokemon in the back with a Water Gun attack knocking him over.

"I am so catching you," Kanami smiles impressed by the Poliwag's actions. "Riolu use Metal Claw!" Once again the attack misses with Poliwag jumping to dodge the attack before hitting Riolu with Pound attack. "Let's see if you can dodge this. Riolu hit ti with a Swift attack." This time Riolu's attack hits its mark despite the Poliwag attempting to jump out of the way knocking it over. "Hit it with a Quick Attack before it can recover!" Another strike lands knocking the Poliwag back, and Kanami quickly grabs a Pokeball from her belt. "You are mine now!" Kanami throws the ball, and for a few tense seconds, everyone waits until the Pokeball stops moving, indicating a successful capture. "Yes," Kanami smiles as she runs to collect the ball. Turning to face Riolu once the ball is in her hand, she gives her pokemon a high five. "Good job partner."

"Well done Kanami," Mai says as she approaches.

"Let's have a battle between my new Wurmple and that Poliwag once we get them healed up at a Pokemon Center," Mihono suggests as she pats Kanami on the back.

"Sure," Kanami agrees to the fight before the group starts to eat their lunch.

It takes nearly four hours after the group had r lunch before they start to notice the trees begin to thin out. The sight and thought of more comfortable travelling conditions are enough to bring a smile on all their faces as the trio find themselves on a hill overlooking the town of Minoseki. A town filled with an equal number of trees to the buildings and mountain in the background and out of all of the buildings in the town the Minoseki Gym towers above all else with its red roof easy to spot from miles around. The sight of the gym has Kanami's heart pounding with excitement, and before she knows it, her body begins to move on its only, but once again Mai grabs her arm, stopping her.

"You need to heal you pokemon and let them rest before taking on the gym Kanami," Mai tells her as she lets go of her friend's arm. "We should head to the Pokemon Center first, and then you can request a gym battle."

"Don't worry Kanami you still have that battle with me to keep you occupied as you wait," Mihono reminds her once again quickly cheering up her friend.

"Then lets head to the Pokemon Center," Kanami says moving to head there instead only to be stopped this time by both Mai and Mihono.

"Do you even know where the Pokemon Center is Kanami?" Mai asks.

"…" Kanami looks own unable to answer.

"We'll go together, so none of us gets lest," Mihono tells her before once again the group starts moving towards Minoseki.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**After writing this chapter, I decided to move the rating from Teen And Up Audiences to Mature and it may go to Explicit: only suitable for adults.**

* * *

Minoseki is a beautiful town that perfectly blends nature and urban together with plenty of trees along the streets and large parks scattered around. Many people who first visit the town make the mistake that the gym leader of Minoseki is a grass type user when they first arrive because of how green the city looks but the many posters of the gym leader Ema Hashima with her Ninetales quickly dispel that belief. Minoseki doesn't even smell like a town with as large as it is but instead of flowers and nature as Kanami and her friends see most people cycling around the town rather than driving. In fact, the only cars they have seen so far belong to ever a delivery company or the emergency services.

Walking down the main street, Mai finds herself having to keep the group moving either by dragging Kanami away from a window with a TV behind it playing an old pokemon battle or Mihono after some accessory catches her eyes. By the time they finally reach the Pokemon Center Mai is exhausted and ready to go to bed. The Pokemon Center itself isn't as large as many of the others in the region. However, it still is big enough to house or the teams for this year's Pokemon Competitions and to have a café on top of the healing facilities needed to treat pokemon.

The building itself is just as lovely as the rest of the town with a water fountain out front and beds of flowers on every window still. The inside is clean, and Nurse Joy is standing behind the desk with her Chansey greeting the girls with a smile as they enter. Serval trainers had beat them to it as Kanami's eyes scan the room for optional battle opponents. Kanami's gaze finds a Dodrio, Larvitar and a Duskull that looks promising but before she could challenge any of them, Mai is dragging her towards the front desk reminding her friend that they need to check-in and hand over their pokemon for a check-up. Reluctantly Kanami drags herself away from potential battles and follows Mai over to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Minoseki Pokemon Center, how can I help you today," Nurse Joy greets them with a smile.

"We would like to check into a room, and these two have pokemon that need a check-up," Mai speaks for the group.

"Certainly I just need to see all of your Pokédex's," Nurse Joy replies with typing something on her computer. The group hands over their Pokédex's and Nurse Joy uses them to sign the girls into their rooms and then register Kanami's and Mihono's pokemon for their check-up. "Thank you for the wait. Your pokemon will be ready to collect in the morning." Nurse Joy takes out three key cards from her desk draw and hands one to each of the girls. "Your room is on the second-floor room two one four. I hope you have a peaceful stay."

"Thank you," All the girls bow before walking towards the stairs, passing a Squirtle who's going around watering the plants on the way.

Once they reach the second floor, they learn that there is more than one Squirtle going around watering plants as they spot another Squirtle watering plants on their floor. They also spot Mr Mime sweeping the floors and a Furret using its tail to dust the shelves while a Bulbasaur walks around using Sweet Scent, leaving a beautiful smell in the air. As Kanami and her friends reach their room, they see a maid that must be those pokemon's trainer cleaning the windows, pictures and other delicate objects that her pokemon have a risk of breaking. The maid smiles and nods at the girls as she moves on, and Mai lets everyone into their room.

"Thank god there's a bed!" Mihono cries out as she jumps onto one of the beds.

There are two desks in the room under a large window with wooden chairs and two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room. A fluffy red rug covers the floor between the beds and two large wardrobe's fill the rest of the room. Mai walks over and takes the other sits on the bed opposite Mihono leaving Kanami with a choice of which top bunk she wants to have tonight. Kanami throws her bag on to the top bunk above Mai and quickly moves to the window the moment she spots a battling area behind the Pokemon Center where two trainers face off against each other with two Machoke that are currently locked in a battle of strength.

"Kanami be careful," Mai quickly grabs Kanami pulling her friend back as Kanami starts to mount the desk. "The windows open so you could have fallen out."

"But those Machoke's down there are trying to push each other back," Kanami replies with stars in her eyes. "I just want to get a better look."

"Then let us go down and watch from the stands," Mai suggests seeing Kanami is about to climb back up onto the desk.

"Let's do it," Kanami quickly heads for the door.

"Do you want to come too, Mihono?" Mai asks, looking to her other teammate.

"I'm fine here," Mihono replies, lifting her head from her pillow. "I'm just going to sleep here then hit the bathhouse."

"How about we meet back here and go together after the match is over?" Mai suggests.

"Sounds good," Mihono answers but then looks to the open door. "You should get going before Kanami gets into trouble." Mihono nods towards the door. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one explaining to her family how she was injured trying to get a close look at two battling Machoke's."

"I'll see you later," Mai says as she starts to runs in order to catch up with Kanami.

"Have fun," Mihono calls after her.

**_"At least she didn't get far,"_** Mai sighs as she spots Kanami just at the end of the hall about to go down the stairs. Continuing her rapid pace Mai finally manages to catch up with her friend at the bottom of the stairs just before she entered the lobby.

"Kanami… you shouldn't run off by yourself…" Mai tells her trying to catch her breath.

"But if we don't hurry we might miss the fight," Kanami whines as Mai tries to get her to slow down.

"We will get there in time Kanami," Mai assures her. "The battle looked like it only just begun."

It isn't hard to find where they are going, but Mai feels relieved that she caught up to her friend before Kanami managed to get herself lost. Even with all the signs guiding people around the building, Mai knows that Kanami will see something that will distract her leading her friend to get lost even I a place like this. **_"I'm really glad I made it here in time,"_** Mai thinks as she sees watches Kanami nearly walk into a wall as somebodies Roggenrola grabs her attention. **_"I just can't take my eyes off her for a second."_** Mai smiles, taking Kanami's hand and guiding her friend outside the Pokemon Center before she got hurt.

The battle area is a wide-open field with a sand floor surrounded by a high glass wall to protect the spectators. Bleachers wrap around the battle area, providing seating for those who want to watch the pokemon battles with a tin roof to protect them from the elements. Four massive towers of floodlights stand in each corner where Kanami spots a flock of Taillow's watching the battle unfold below them. Kanami and Mai take their seats in the nearest bleacher where a small crowd has already gathered to watch the battle currently underway where one of the Machoke's has just used a Vital Throw to slam its opponent into the ground.

"We can only watch this fight, Kanami," Mai tells her friend. "We need to meet back up with Mihono and take a bath afterwards."

"Okay," Kanami replies, sounding surprisingly more happier about it then Mai was expecting. "I can't remember the last time we took a bath together."

The fight meanwhile intensifies with the Machoke's exchanging Mega Punch's and Mega Kicks while occasionally using Bulk Up whenever they get the chance. Each strike hits harder than the last, but neither one of the Machoke's shows any signs of giving in. Sweat drips from both pokemon and their trainer's brow's crease in concentration.

"Ice Punch!" One of the trainers yells.

"Thunder Punch!" The other one calls out.

The Machoke's fists hit each other, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the city and creating a shockwave that everyone feels and knocks back both of the Machoke's. Both Machoke's hit the ground hard and roll to a halt near their trainers. The centre of the battle area is covered in a thick mist that's lit up by lightning and shards of ice shoot out of it in every direction. Everyone is silent waiting for the results of the move, but as neither one of the Machoke's shows any signs of getting to their feet, the outcome becomes clear.

"Looks like another draw," One of the trainers says as he recalls his pokemon. "Same time next month?"

"You bet ya," The other one replies as she too recalls her Machoke. "And next time I am going to kick your arse and prove I am the rightful head of the dojo."

"I told you I would be the next head sis," The other says before the two go their separate ways.

Kanami watches the two of them walk off wondering if she can get the address of the dojo they mentioned and challenge both of them to a pokemon battle sometimes. Kanami's eyes are wide, and her heart is pounding in her chest, she wants to fight them so badly. If it weren't for Mai still holding her hand, Kanami would have already run after one of them.

"Come on Kanami," Mai says, forcing her friend to her feet. "It's time to go get Mihono so we can have our bath together."

"Right," Kanami snaps back with her eyes sparkling for a different reason as she looks down at her friend's large chest. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much you have grown Mai."

"Kanami!" Mai yelps letting go of her friend's hand and folding her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't say things like that," Mai tells her with her cheeks reddening. "And can you please stop staring."

"Okay," Kanami smiles, averting her gaze.

Returning to their room, they find Mihono still laid on her bed only now she is reading from her Pokédex. When Mihono spots Mai and Kanami return she quickly jumps up off of the bed narrowly missing bumping her head on the top bunk before going for her bag to retrieve her bathing supplies. Mai and Kanami swiftly do the same, and once they have everything they need, they all head out for the bathhouse.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how much you have grown since we last bathed together Mai," Mihono comments making her friend blush.

"Not you too," Mai mumbles looking down, trying to hide her blush.

The group makes their way to the first-floor basement where the bath awaits them. The corridor the stairs lead them splits into two paths with signs saying the women's bath is to the right and the men's bath to the left being held up by a statue of a Swanna but even, so Kanami almost goes the wrong way when she gets distracted by the statue. **_"I really can't take my eyes off of her,"_** Mihono sighs pulling Kanami back down the correct path.

The locker room is spacious with several lockers spread out against to of the walls and a wooden bench in front of each locker. The tiled floor is heated, so when the girls undress there is no coldness to sting their feet. Wrapping a towel around her naked body Kanami wastes no time before she starts to run to the bath.

"Kanami slow down!" Mai calls out as she hurries after her friend with Mihono in tow. "You could hurt yourself if you run in the bath!"

"It's fine," Kanami replies, looking over her shoulder. "No one else is here right…"

Unfortunately, as Kanami looks over her shoulder, she doesn't see the Slowpoke crawl out of the bath and trips over its flabby pink body. Lossing her balance Kanami ends up falling face-first into the water fortunately unharmed but nearly landing on someone's lap. Righting herself and squirting water from her mouth Kanami picks herself up only then noticing the dark-haired trainer whipping water from her face.

"I'm so sorry," Kanami quickly apologises. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Why am I not surprised you would do something like this?" Hiyori mutters.

"I'm really sorry," Kanami apologises again bowing her head. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Whether someone is in here or not you shouldn't run in the bath Kanami," Mai says as she joins stops at the edge of the bath. "You're lucky no one was hurt this time, but the next time you did something like this someone could have a broken bone or worse."

"I'm sorry," Kanami bows to Mai now.

"Just don't do it again okay," Mai smiles as she lowers herself into the water.

"That Slowpoke is tough it doesn't even have seemed to notice you tripped over him," Mihono says as she enters the bath before looking towards Hiyori. "Is that Slowpoke yours Hiyori?"

"No," Hiyori shakes her head. "It belongs to Nurse Joy. The person in here before you said it uses Scald and Icy Wind to control the temperature of the bath."

"That's cool," Mihono replies, sliding closer to Hiyroi. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now but are you the daughter of the Flying Kagari."

"So what if I am?" Hiyori responds, glaring at Mihono.

"Nothing I was just curious," Mihono says backing off seeing Hiyori's response. "I just really wished I had a chance to see her perform."

"Me too," Hiyori mutters as she picks herself up and climbs out of the bath.

"Wait you don't have to leave on our behalf," Kanami tells her, but Hiyori just wraps her towel around her body and continues to leave.

"I've been in the bath long enough," Hiyori replies as she goes.

Kanami can't help but stare as she watches Hiyroi go feeling a warm feeling in her chest and thinking that the way the water droplets sparkle on Hiyori's pale skin makes the dark-haired trainer look beautiful. Kanami sighs, enjoying the sight as she rests her chin on the edge of the bath. Only to be snapped out of her trance when the Slowpoke shoots her in the face with a Water Gun knocking Kanami back into the water. **_"Why does water pokemon keep doing that to me,"_** Kanami wonders as she picks herself up out of the water to find Mihono and Mai laughing at her.

"Water pokemon really don't like you," Mihono comments as Kanami wipes the water from her face.

* * *

Kanami and her friends return to their room to drop off their bathing supplies before heading down to dinner. The sun has already begun to set by the time they enter Pokemon Center's café. It's a small place with only a handful of tables, but by the time the trio arrives most people have already eaten, so there is only a handful of tables occupied. The girls find a table in the corner by a window that lets the girls look out over the front of the Pokemon Center where serval people are grouped together talking and comparing their pokemon.

The trio takes a moment to look over the menu with Kanami complaining when Mai told her not to order only a dessert, but eventually gives in and looks over the other dishes. In the end, Kanami decides to order a beef burger with a side of chips and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, Mai orders a salad for dinner and a strawberry parfait and Mihono orders the same as Kanami making Mai mutter she is going to make them eat healthy food when they leave the city. Kanami and Mihono both share a look as Mai goes to take their orders silently agreeing to eat healthier throughout their stay so Mai won't go overboard on the travelling with the healthy cooking.

"So are do you have a plan for your gym battle yet," Mihono asks as they wait for Mai's return.

"Not really," Kanami admits. "Apart from switching pokemon when I defeated one of the gym leaders, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"That's not good Kanami," Mai tells her on her return. "Gym leaders are tougher than the average trainers so you can't go in there without a strategy."

"You know I like to play things by ear," Kanami replies, making Mai sigh.

"I know you do," Mai says before distributing the group's drinks. "A latte for Mihono, tea for me and a chocolate milkshake for Kanami."

"What?" Kanami asks as Mihono giggles like she did when Kanami said she wanted a milkshake. "You too grownup to enjoy a delicious milkshake?"

"You too childish to enjoy something else?" Mihono asks in response before both girls start giggling.

"Looks like the foods here," Mai says as a Machop arrives carrying a tray of food and somehow handing each girl the meal that they ordered.

"It smells so good," Mihono sighs.

"I can't remember the last time I had a burger," Kanami drools.

"It's nice not to have to cook for a change," Mai comments as all three girls dig into their meals.

By the time they are done with their meal and return to their room, the sun has set, and all three girls are dead on their feet after a hard day's walking through Minoseki Forest. Mai and Mihono collapse on the bottom bunks and Kanami crawls onto the top bunk above Mai ready to sleep. Letting an arm drop down it takes a minute of only stroking air for Kanami to remember that her Riolu is being looked after by Nurse Joy right now.

"Kanami is everything okay?" Mai asks, concerned by her friend's actions.

"Yeah," Kanami replies, pulling up her arm. "I'm just used to stroking Riolu before I go to bed."

"You have him back tomorrow," Mai assures her. "Then we can go sign up for your gym battle and Mihono's contest."

"Yeah," Kanami yawns as she closes her eyes.

* * *

_**"Kanami!" Kanami can hear her fathers voice, but she doesn't want to see him, she doesn't want to see anyone and stay in her wardrobe until her mother comes to get her. "Kanami where are you!"** _

_**"Kanami!" Not even her brother's voice can get Kanami to come out of hiding. "She didn't go out, did she?"** _

_**"I hope not," Her father replies and Kanami Kanami hear the door open. "Wait here in case she gets back while I look around the neighbourhood." Kanami jumps, hearing the door slam shut. "Kanami!"** _

_**The wardrobe door creaks open, but instead of her brother, Kanami sees the recently hatched pokemon has found her. Looking at her with big round eyes, he reaches out his paw and wipes away a tear from Kanami's face.** _

_**"Leave me alone," Kanami tells him, knocking his paw away but instead of leaving Riolu sits down next to her. "What are you doing? I told you to go away." The pokemon doesn't budge and moves closer until their side are touching. "I want mommy, not you!" Kanami yells moving away, but Riolu stays with her. "I want my mommy!" Kanami starts to cry, and Riolu hugs her. "Mommy!"** _

* * *

"Kanami…" Kanami wakes up to find Mai looking at her and her eyes wet with tears. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kanami nods wiping away her tears. "Just a bad dream."

"You can always talk to me if you need to," Mai softly smiles.

"I will," Kanami says as she sits up. "What time is it?"

"Just after six in the morning," Mai answers. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine," Kanami replies, moving to get out of bed. "I'll awake now so I'll just go for a run."

"Don't push yourself too hard and try to be quiet Mihono is still fast asleep," Mai says, getting back into bed as Kanami hops down onto the floor.

Kanami moves as quietly as she can sleeping out of her pyjamas and into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and tiptoeing out of the room. Kanami holds her breath as she opens and closes the door as quietly as she can before walking down the hall worrying her footsteps on the creaky floor might wake up the entire floor until she reaches the stairs. Letting out a sigh of relief that no one complained about someone waking them up Kanami heads down into the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

The lobby is empty apart from a few people who look like they had the same idea as Kanami and are going out for a jog. Looking at the front desk, Kanami is disappointed to see Nurse Joy is absent so she can't ask if her pokemon are ready to be released so they can join her on her morning run, but her mood quickly improves when she sees a familiar sight of dark hair walking past her on the balcony above. Her feet move before her mind can even think to tell them too, and Kanami finds herself catching up to Hiyori just as she enters the Pokemon Center café.

"Hey Hiyori," Kanami says as she catches her fellow trainer. "Sorry about last night. Do you mind if I join you for dinner?"

"Yes, I do mind," Hiyori tells her with a sigh. "But you might as well. Knowing you, I doubt you will take no for an answer."

Kanami smiles as Hiyori drops her head while the duo head into the café. Hiyori picks out the seats for them, taking a table nearest the door, and when Kanami sits down in front of her, she lets out another sigh.

"So have you caught any new pokemon on your way to Minoseki?" Kanami asks as they look over the breakfast menu, but Hiyori doesn't answer, so Kanami continues. "I caught a Poliwag. Funny story it actually jumped out of the water and sprayed me in the face with its Water Gun attack… I bet you managed to capture a pokemon without any problems. So what did you catch? I bet it was something strong like a Pidgeot or a Toxicroak or maybe even a Gyarados."

"There are no Gyarados's or Toxicroak along Route One or in the Minoseki Forest," Hiyori points out as she puts down her menu.

"Then maybe a Wooper they seem to be a popular choice among our fellow trainers or did you catch a Poliwag like me?" Kanami continues her questioning. "It would be cool if you have a Poliwag we could battle and see which one of ours is stronger."

"I don't have either of those pokemon," Hiyori tells her. "And if you must know I caught a Ralts while my group was travelling through the Minoseki Forest. Are you ready to order now or do I have to wait for you?"

"I'm ready," Kanami smiles. "I knew what I wanted this morning after I accidentally read the breakfast menu last night ." Kanami gets up and stops Hiyori from doing the same. "I place our orders since I invited myself to join you, so what do you want?"

"I'll have the scrambled eggs on toast with a mint milkshake to drink," Hiyori says sitting herself back down.

"Doesn't mint taste like toothpaste?" Kanami stares at her for a second.

"If you say that again then you will be eating alone," Hiyori glares at her. "Anyone who thinks mint and toothpaste taste the same obviously has no sense of taste."

"I'll go place our orders," Kanami leaves quickly before blurting something out she is going to regret.

It is simple t order food all Kanami has to do is either scan her Pokedex or trainer id card to prove she is entitled to receive free meals at the Pokemon Center and then tell the man behind the desk what they are ordering. He types their order into a computer and says it will be delivered to their table, so Kanami returns to Hiyori's company, but the dark-haired trainer doesn't look happy about it. Scrolling Hiyori stares down at the table, not showing any signs that she wants to attempt a conversation with Kanami who frowns feeling hurt by the sight of Hiyroi like this.

"So are you going to register for the gym battle today?" Kanami speaks up after a long period of silence. "My team is planning on going as soon as Mai and Mihono wake up and have breakfast."

"I am," Hiyori replies after a few seconds pause. "But first I have to the contest hall for an interview, and so my teammate can sign up for the contest."

"Is it about…" Before Kanami can ask her question, the food arrives carried by the same Machop from last night.

Hiyori's scrambled eggs on toast and tooth… mint milkshake is sent down first, and the Hiyori's gaze falls onto Kanami's plate.

"You are going to eat that much?" Hiyori asks seeing Kanami's tower of pancakes covered in syrup.

"Yeap," Kanami smiles as she cuts off a huge piece. "You can never have too many pancakes."

"I think you can," Hiyori's eyes widen seeing Kanami shove that giant portion into her mouth causing her cheeks to puff out. "If you choke, I am not helping you."

"I know you won't let me die like that," Kanami replies before filling her mouth once again.

The rest of the meal passes in silence with Hiyori not willing to talk and Kanami's mouth too full to make a sound. Unlike Kanami who fills her mouth to compacity and runs the risk of choking with every mouth full Hiyori takes her time eating small bites and making less of a mess then Kanami who has already dropped some food onto the table but thankfully not on herself. By the time the meal is over Hiyori only has to dab away a few stray patches of butter from her lips and then help Kanami clean her mouth, cheeks and chin after seeing the messy girl was going to wipe the mess away with the front of her T-shirt.

Holding Kanami's chin with one hand and wiping the mess away with a handkerchief in the other Hiyori can't help but feel like she is dealing with a small child. **_"How could someone as old as her make such a mess while eating?"_** Hiyori wonders as she continues to clean up Kanami. **_"What is someone who can't look after themselves doing on a journey like this?"_** Hiyori finds herself with more questions she continues to clean that replace the usual questions of: **_"Why what she leave me alone?"_** and **_"Why won't she go away?"_** Now Hiyori finds herself fighting away a new thought from distracting her. **_"Just who is she?"_**

Kanami meanwhile finds herself lost in Hiyori's eyes as she finds the look of concentration to be oddly dazzling and feels that wonderfully strange feeling in her chest return and grow the longer she stares. She feels Hiyori's long slender fingers holding her still feeling so soft and delicate against her flesh. **_"So she can be soft and gentle,"_** Kanami thinks as Hiyori finishes up cleaning her face and lets Kanami's chin go. Disappointment is the first thing Kanami feels as Hiyori lets her go, but a warmth feeling replaces the disappointment as she sees a faint smile on Hiyori's lips.

"Don't expect me to clean you up every time," Hiyori says as she walks away, but Kanami quickly jumps up and stops her.

"Wait!" Kanami reaches out and grabs Hiyori's arm, forcing her to stop and face her. "I'm about to go for a jog. Do you want to join me?"

"No," Hiyori says, freeing her arm. "I have to prepare for an interview."

"Maybe next time?" Kanami asks, feeling hopeful.

"Don't get your hopes up," Hiyori replies before she leaves.

Feeling disappointed again Kanami leaves to café and goes back down to the lobby where she starts to stretch before her jog. **_"How could one person be so hot and cold at the same time?"_** Kanami wonders as she stretches out her limbs. **_"She can be so nice and gentle one minute then harsh and distant the next… I just don't get her!"_** Taking a deep breath once her stretching is complete, Kanami takes a moment to clear her mind before she starts her morning run. Unfortunately, Kanami finds herself unable to shake the warm fuzzy feeling that forms in her chest whenever she sees or thinks of Hiyori.

* * *

"Riolu!" Kanami cries out as her fighting type jumps into her arms. "I missed you, partner."

"Your Poliwag and Riolu are perfectly healthy," Nurse Joy tells her handing Kanami her Poliwag's Pokeball.

"Thank you," Kanami says securing Poliwag's Pokeball to her belt.

"Don't mention it," Nurse Joy replies with a bright smile. "Have a good day."

"You too," Kanami says as she leaves the desk.

Kanami was pleasantly surprised to see Riolu waiting for her when she returned to the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy struggling to stop him from running away. Seeing Kanami approaching Riolu started jumping for joy and nearly took Nurse Joy's arm off when he attempted to run towards his trainer. After proving she is Riolu's trainer by letting her scan her Pokédex Nurse Joy finally let go of Riolu's hand and let him jump into Kanami's arms. Kanami felt tears in the corners of her eyes once she saw Riolu again and the level of which she missed him was surprising even though he was only away for one night.

Taking Riolu's hand, Kanami leads him to their room. Kanami returns to her team's room just as Mai and Mihono were getting out of bed with Mai greeting her right away and Mihono taking a minute to rub the sleep from her eyes and wake up before she notices Kanami's return. Riolu wastes little time before climbing up onto Kanami's bed and sits himself down nearly knocking Mai over as he uses her shoulder as a foothold during his climb.

"Good morning Kanami," Mai greets her once she regained her balance. "Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yeah," Kanami nods. "I didn't get lost and had some breakfast with Hiyori before I left."

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Mai says as she starts to get dressed.

"Yeah, Hiyori's a lot nicer then she appears," Kanami smiles. "She even cleaned me up after we ate."

"Kanami I have told you countless times to chew your food and take smaller bites," Mai scolds her pulling a red top over her head. "If you do so you wouldn't need someone to clean you up."

"But the pancakes are too good to eat slowly I couldn't help…"

"Are pokemon are ready!" Mai suddenly cries out, finally awake enough to notice Kanami's return and Riolu sitting on Kanami's bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "I can't wait to see my Pikachu and Wurmple again." Mihono smiles, jumping out of bed and hurriedly getting dressed. "I hope they are fine and nothing was wrong with them and…"

"Kanami, please try to have better table manners," Mai continues where she left off tuning out Mihono rambling. "You can't go making a mess every time you eat now Kanami. You already know you have reports interested in you and I know you don't want to have a story ran on you about being a messy eater."

"I'll try," Kanami sighs unable to argue back against Mai's logic.

"Okay then," Mai replies satisfied that Kanami understands. "Mihono and I will go pick up her pokemon and then have some breakfast. We'll message you when we are done so don't go too far."

"Got it," Kanami nods.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Mai asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not alone," Kanami declares point towards her bed. "I have Riolu with me."

"Why do I have the feeling that is worse," Mai mutters to herself as Mihono finally finish getting dressed. "Just try not to get into trouble while we are gone."

"Relax I'll be fine," Kanami assures them as Mai, and Mihono leaves the room feeling anything but relaxed at the thought of leaving their friend by herself.

Kanami watches the door close before she moves and nearly instant tripping over Mihono's discarded top and landing face-first on the ground. Groaning Kanami picks herself up and moves to her bag where she retrieved Riolu's bowl and one she brought for Poliwag yesterday and two small bags of pokemon food. Riolu quickly jumps down onto the desk sitting in the chair, so Kanami seres him first putting his bowl filled with pokemon food down in front of him before discarding the empty bag and opening the other to fill a ball for Poliwag. Setting the bowl down on the floor, Kanami quickly calls out Poliwag which swiftly shoots her in the face with a Water Gun attack again.

"Why do you water pokemon hate me?" Kanami asks only to be hit by another Water Gun attack before her Poliwag starts to eat his breakfast. "Okay…" Kanami sighs as she grabs her towel. "I'm going to take a quick shower guy's so just scratch the door if you need me."

There are two doors in the room next to the entrance with one leading to a toilet and the other to the shower. Both rooms are small with only a toilet and sink in one room and a small shower in the other with a towel rack and a clothes hanger on the back of the door. The room is poorly light, and despite Kanami preference for baths, she opts to take a shower this morning since her teammates aren't around to join her.

Quickly slipping out of her running clothes, Kanami throws them on her bed before wrapping a towel around her body and heading for the shower. Hanging up her towel on the towel rack Kanami turns on the water and jumps at the coldness as the shower takes longer then she is used to, to warm up to a suitable temperature. Stepping under the water again, Kanami wished there was a Slowpoke around to handle the temperature of the water like in the bath as she fiddles with the showers controls struggling to find the right setting. In the end, she gives up, and Kanami settles for water that is slightly too cold for her taste.

"I should have taken a bath," Kanami groans regretting her choice as she starts to wash herself.

**_"Maybe I could have asked Hiyroi to come with me?"_** Kanami's face burns with the thought of Hiyori's naked body dripping with water as she got out of the bath. The thought of Hiyori's delicate, gentle hands washing her back the way they cleaned up her face. Shaking her head, Kanami finds herself overwhelmed as her cheeks burn bright red and her mind starts to wonder what it would be like to wash places other than her back and have Hiyori wash those places on her as well. **_"What is wrong with me?"_** Kanami asks herself as she tries to calm down not used to having such thoughts about herself and another person.

**_"Why would I want something like that?"_** Kanami turns the shower colder, trying to erase the mental images now forming in her brain of her and Hiyori taking a bath together. **_"She will never want to do that stuff with me in a million years,"_** Kanami tells herself feeling disappointed by the truth and confused by the heat in her body such thoughts cause. ** _"Something like that will never happen, so stop thinking about it."_**

When Kanami returns to the main room to find Poliwag and Riolu playing a game of what appears to be tag looking like they are having fun but unfortunately making a mess of the room, sighing Kanami can't be bothered to clean up and quickly dresses herself while struggling to keep her thoughts under control even after her freezing shower. Without any better ideas, Kanami grabs a snack from her bag, and she pulls out her Pokédex. Jumping down on Mai's bed, Kanami kicks her feet up and switches her Pokédex on.

Surfing through the pages on her Pokédex Kanami quickly takes a look at every trainer's updated team information checking to see who caught any new pokemon and if so what they are. A few trainers catch her eye for potential battle partners, and Kanami keeps them in mind, but she doesn't spend more than a few minutes on anyone's page until she comes to Hiyori's. When her eyes meet the dark-haired trainers, Kanami feels that warm feeling in her chest again and finds herself in a trance only able to switch padges the moment those thoughts from the shower start to return.

**_"What is wrong with me?"_** Kanami wonders as she tries to take her mind off of those thoughts by looking a the Minoseki gym leaders page. There Kanami sees a large picture with Ema Hashima stood with her Growlithe and Ninetales with a small picture of a younger Ema hugging a Vulpix. Kanami continues to read her profile learning that Ema came fifth in the Pokemon League losing to the current champion Yukari Origami during her gym challenge. Continuing to skip through her page Kanami finds herself frozen when she stumbles across the next picture.

**_"She was friends with my mum!"_** Kanami's eyes widen in shock as she sees a picture with her mother along with Yukari and the current gym leaders but what catches her eyes is the fact that her mother is kissing the woman Kanami knows as Flying Kagari on the cheek. **_"Why didn't she tell me she knew all these people?"_** Kanami wonders as she reads about how Ema and her mother was part of the Chidori's a famous group of trainers considered the strongest in the region. **_"Why would she hide something like this when she told me all those stories?"_** Kanami can't figure out why her mother would keep something like this to herself. **_"It doesn't make sense."_**

"Kanami you haven't got yourself arrest have you?!" Mihono calls out making Kanami and her pokemon jump as she slams open the door.

"No," Kanami quickly responds, rolling off of the bed and onto her feet. "Why does every always assume I will get arrested or injured if I am left alone?"

"Because you have a history of doing so," Mihono bluntly answers as Mai comes into the room and quickly sees the mess her pokemon have made.

"Kanami how could you have made a mess this large while we were away?" Mai asks, looking down at all the items on the floor.

"Riolu and Poliwag were playing tag while I was in the shower," Kanami answers nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"You are cleaning the room when we get back," Mai says to her making Kanami shiver when their eyes meet.


End file.
